In the field of machining wood components or the like, it is known the use of an operating head of the type described in European application patent EP-743139-A1 and comprising an electrospindle, and a tool assembly mounted to the electrospindle, adapted to be oriented about a longitudinal axis of the electrospindle itself.
The electrospindle comprises a containing casing, and a first electric motor accommodated inside the containing casing and provided with a tubular outlet shaft defining a tool-holder electrospindle onto which an inlet shaft of the tool assembly is engaged.
The inlet shaft is pivotally engaged through a containing casing of the tool assembly coupled in an angularly fixed manner to a sleeve, which is pivotally fitted onto the containing casing of the electrospindle, and is coupled to an outlet shaft of a second electric motor laterally fixed to the containing casing of the electrospindle by means of a pair of gears.
The known operating heads of the above-described type have some drawbacks mainly deriving from that these operating heads have relatively large dimensions due to the side position of the second electric motor and that the inevitable clearances present when coupling the teeth of the mentioned gears may compromise the correct positioning of the tool assembly about the longitudinal axis of the electrospindle.